


Under Pressure

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 4.16, "Getting Off". Greg's got a thing for Nick's sense of responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

It's been quiet in the lab all night, and there's a part of Nick that wishes he was out in the field with the others. And okay, maybe he doesn't wish so much that he was out with Catherine and Sara, because he doesn't really need to be up close and personal with a clown, even a dead one. But his promotion is good for his career, and being stuck in the lab doing paperwork is part of having more responsibility. That's what Grissom says, anyway, although there are times when Nick thinks maybe it's just Grissom's way of getting out of doing his own reports.

Still, he doesn't really mind, especially if it means he can stop by Greg's lab and see if he's just as bored as the rest of the night shift. He's on his way there when a door opens to his left, and before he has time to look over a hand closes around his arm and pulls him inside. Just for a second he tenses, his instinct to fight off whoever grabbed him. But before he has a chance to react he's being pushed up against the door, familiar hands holding his arms in place and a familiar grin chasing all the tension right back out of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Celebrating your promotion," Greg answers, grinning and sliding his hands back down Nick's arms to his chest. "What's the fun of being stuck here doing all Grissom's paperwork if you can't...take a break, right?"

Greg presses a little closer and Nick knows exactly what kind of break he's talking about. And it's not that it's not tempting -- just breathing the same air as Greg usually holds some kind of temptation for Nick, but he's still trying to prove to Grissom that he made the right choice and he's pretty sure getting caught fooling around in the lab wouldn't help instill any confidence in his ability to be a leader. 

"You're crazy," Nick says, hands on Greg's chest to push him away, but his hands seem to have other ideas, because they close around the front of Greg's shirt to drag him closer. "What if somebody walks in?"

"Relax, I made sure everybody was gone." Greg grins at Nick's stern expression and shifts his hips just a little, and Nick bites back a groan as his cock responds to the sensation. "We've got...at least half an hour."

Half an hour -- it's not nearly enough time to do all the things just being around Greg makes Nick want to do, but it's definitely enough time to get started. And it's even more tempting with Greg mouthing his way down Nick's neck, but they're still in the lab and there's no way he can do this. "G..."

"Stop thinking," Greg tells him, the words murmured against his Adam's apple and that's really not fair, because Greg already knows all the spots that make Nick forget his own name. He nips gently at the underside of Nick's jaw before he presses their lips together, hands sliding under Nick's shirt to flatten against his stomach. Nick wants to tell him to stop -- he's got responsibilities now, after all, and he can't just ignore them to mess around with Greg whenever he wants anymore. But he can't say any of that with Greg's tongue in his mouth, and when Greg slides his zipper down and pushes a hand inside Nick's jeans he can't stop himself from thrusting into the touch.

This is definitely the worst idea Greg's ever had, but it feels good, and Nick's hands leave Greg's shirt to slide under his lab coat. He can feel the heat radiating off Greg's body, his cock hard and pressing into Nick's hip as he strokes Nick until he's panting and pleading wordlessly for more. Nick knows it's going to be over way too fast, that it's going to leave him wanting more and counting the seconds until their shift is finally over, but even that thought doesn't stop him. He's already way past that point anyway, so he gives up trying to talk himself out of it and reaches for the zipper of Greg's jeans.

Greg's mouth leaves his to gasp, eyes wide and lips red and swollen as he pulls back to look at Nick. "I want to fuck you."

And that's something they don't do often -- they've never really talked about why, and now isn't really the place to have that conversation. Part of Nick wants to say no, to remind Greg of where they are and why this should really wait until later, when they're alone without any chance of interruption. But Greg looks...determined, and more than that, he looks turned on and maybe just a little unsure of Nick's answer. 

"G..." he starts, but as soon as he sees Greg's resolve start to falter he changes his mind. "There's no lock on the door."

Greg just grins and lets go of Nick's cock, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before he reaches for a chair and shoves it under the door handle. And Nick's pretty sure that won't hold if anybody really wants in, but he lets Greg pull him toward the large table in the center of the room and push his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. He's positive he's going to regret this, but he turns away from Greg anyway, bracing his arms against the smooth surface of the table and he's never going to be able to process evidence in here again without thinking of this moment. 

He hears Greg pushing his own jeans down, glancing over his shoulder to watch Greg positioning himself between Nick's legs and reaching around to take hold of his cock again. Nick bites back a moan and thrusts into each stroke, muscles taut as he gets closer and closer to losing control. Greg's not taking his time, and when one wet finger slides inside him Nick gasps and presses back into the sensation. He rocks between Greg's fist and his finger, and when a second finger slides inside him he thrusts one last time into the tight circle of Greg's fist and comes.

He's still shaking when Greg's hand leaves his cock, fingers pulling out of him only to be replaced by Greg's other hand, slick with Nick's come this time and working in and out of him in a steady rhythm. His chest rises and falls heavily as he tries to catch his breath, arms already aching from holding himself up and he twists his neck just far enough to catch a glimpse of the intense look on Greg's face. "Do it," he grinds out through clenched teeth, muscles shaking with anticipation and he can't remember the last time he wanted something so much. 

Greg groans and pulls his fingers free, pausing long enough to line himself up before he grips Nick's hip hard and slides inside. He pushes back hard into each thrust, drawing Greg in deeper every time until they're both flushed and fighting for breath. His heart's pounding in his chest and he's not sure if it's the fear that the door's going to open any second or the way Greg's thrusting into him, angling his hips a little with each stroke until he finally finds the spot that makes Nick moan and clench hard around him. 

For a second they both freeze, Greg's fingers digging into his hip and Nick's hands flexed hard against the table in front of him. Then he relaxes and Greg pulls out and thrusts back in, grunting in the back of his throat when Nick clenches around him again. He's positive someone's going to catch them -- half an hour is hardly any time at all, and surely it's already been longer than that. At the same time it feels like just a few seconds since Greg pulled him into the room, and Nick wishes this feeling could last forever. 

His cock stirs again and he reaches down with one shaking hand to stroke it, matching Greg's thrust for thrust until he's hard and straining for release again. His jeans are still bunched around his thighs, and when he tries to push his legs a little further apart he finds that he's trapped in place, caught between the table holding him up and Greg's cock buried deep inside him. One more thrust, then another and he lost count a long time ago, but he how close Greg is and when he clenches around the other man again Greg moans and lets go.

Nick arches back into the body pressing against him, pushing himself up off the table with the last of his strength. Greg's arms circle his waist, face buried in the crook of Nick's neck and he's breathing hard, but that doesn't stop him from reaching down to cover Nick's hand with his own. Together they stroke him to orgasm for the second time, wet heat coating their fingers and the table in front of them. And Nick's definitely never going to be able to work in this room again, not without getting instantly hard just from the memory.

When they finally catch their breath Greg eases out of him, and Nick swallows a sigh at the loss and reaches down to pull his jeans back up. Greg's skin is still flushed and Nick's sure his is too, but it looks good on Greg and a few more minutes won't hurt anything. He waits until Greg buttons his jeans again before he pulls him close, arms around his waist to hold Greg against his chest as he kisses him thoroughly. By the time he lets up again Greg's breathing hard, still flushed and Nick grins at the thought of Greg spending the rest of their shift tinted exactly this shade of pink.

"You trying to get us fired?" Nick asks, but the grin he can't quite suppress ruins the effect.

"For that it would be worth it," Greg murmurs against his mouth, leaning in again and Nick doesn't try to stop him. He wishes he could spend the rest of the night just kissing Greg, but there's still a mountain of paperwork with his name on it and he knows if he doesn't at least make a dent he'll never hear the end of it from Grissom. 

He can't really argue with that, so he kisses Greg one last time before he lets go of him and nods toward the table. "So who's supposed to clean up this mess?"

"You're the one with the sense of responsibility," Greg answers, grinning at Nick's expression. "You clean it up."

He's backing toward the door before Nick can argue with him, pulling the chair out of the way and slipping into the hall without a backward glance. For a few seconds Nick just stares at the door, then he shakes his head and reaches for a handful of paper towels. He can still feel Greg inside him, feels the burn of the stretch whenever he shifts a certain way. And he's going to have to steer clear of Greg's lab for the rest of the night just so he won't be tempted to do anything else that could cost them both their jobs, but it's worth it.


End file.
